


Secrets Get You Nowhere

by 2MusicLover2



Series: Season 15 Destiel Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x01, Angst, Season 15, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2
Summary: Dean finds out about Cass’ deal with the Empty.





	Secrets Get You Nowhere

Their son was dead and there was nothing Castiel could do to fix it. Jack would be stuck in the Empty forever. Sam and Dean still didn’t know about the deal Cass had made with the Empty the first time Jack died. He couldn’t imagine what they would think and do if they did find out. When they did find out.

Castiel didn’t want to imagine what Dean’s reaction would be.

And then there was a demon hitching a ride in Jack’s body, making him say and do things Castiel never thought he would have to see Jack do. It wasn’t Jack, just a demon violating his body. Cass thought Sam and Dean would understand how he felt, and maybe they did, but Dean still went along with Belphegor and let him continue to defile their son.

Cass thought everything would be okay when Dean asked him if he was okay. He would be able to voice his concerns about the demon and Dean would agree with him and tell him that Belphegor was no longer needed and they would perform an exorcism and be done with it.

Instead, Dean walked away before he even got a chance to say what he wanted.

That’s how Cass ended up cornering Dean in a mostly deserted hallway of the crowded high school that was acting as a refuge from the ghosts. He just started talking, ranting at Dean, not quite knowing what was coming out of his mouth, when he was cut off by Dean shouting.

“You what?!”

Castiel wouldn’t have been surprised if Dean found some remnant of Michael’s archangel grace inside of him and used it to smite him.

“And what exactly made you think that making a deal with the _ Empty _ was a good idea? The kid killed Mom, and now he’s going to be the reason you die, too?”

“Dean, you have to understand… I didn’t know he would kill her. He was doing so good back then, it was so long before he even destroyed Michael,” Cass tried to explain.

“So, what you mean to say is that you’ve been keeping this a secret from me for a while now. You’ve known the Empty would take you for good and you didn’t bother to say anything to me, or Sam, or Mom, or anyone? I can’t believe you,” Dean said, his voice a weird mixture of hurt, disgust, and desperation. “We could have helped you, but you didn’t say anything. Haven’t you learned by now that secrets get you nowhere?”

“Dean…”

“No, Cass. I’m done. I can’t—” His voice broke off and he turned away from the angel, shaking his head. “I can’t lose you too, man.

“I need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Season 15 premiere got me in an angsty mood, so I wrote this. I’ve been meaning to post it since I wrote it last Friday, but I’ve just now gotten around to it :/
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, let me know what you think in the comments, I reply to all of them!  
-2MusicLover2


End file.
